The exemplary embodiments of the present invention generally relate to equipment rack enclosures, and more particularly to a corner structure of an enclosure for electrical equipment.
Equipment enclosures and equipment rack enclosures for housing equipment, such as electronic and electrical equipment, are generally known. Some of these enclosures are constructed by assembling rigid frame members that are joined by corner blocks and fastened together. The enclosures can be provided in an assembled or kit form. It is desirable to be able to assemble an enclosure for electronic equipment in a simplified manner, without the need for special tools or hardware. It is also desirable to be able to expand a size of an enclosure in a straightforward manner without the need for a number of different parts.